Almost dying can sometimes be quite helpful
by chocobi6
Summary: Lorsque Harvey Specter reçoit un appel au beau milieu de la nuit qui l'informe que Mike Ross a été poignardé dans la prison fédérale où il est incarcéré, l'avocat succombe presque au désespoir. Mais parfois, passer proche de la mort peut apporter une réelle aide...


Hey !

C'est mon tout premier écrit dans ce fandom. Le Marvey m'a fait replonger dans le monde des fanfictions et de l'écriture alors je me suis emparée de mon ordinateur et j'ai écrit cet OS. C'est du fluff, de la mignonnerie, tout ce que j'aime !  
J'espère ne pas être trop rouillée car le temps a bien passé depuis que j'ai écrit quoi que ce soit...

Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira !

**Disclaimer** : Suits ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule cette histoire est moi  
**Rating** : T (to be safe)  
**Pairing** : Marvey  
**Avertissement** : Cette histoire prend place durant la saison 6 de Suits et contient de ce fait des spoilers.  
Je me suis relue mais des erreurs peuvent substituer, de ce fait je m'en excuse par avance.

* * *

**Almost dying can sometimes be quite helpful**

Le monde de Harvey s'écroula en quelques secondes lorsqu'il reçut un coup de fil le prévenant que Mike s'était battu avec un détenu. L'officier qui avait passé l'appel ne lui en avait pas dit plus et de toute façon, Harvey n'envisageait pas d'être informé de quoi que ce soit d'autre car ce qu'il savait était largement suffisant pour qu'il quitte le bâtiment de Pearson Specter Litt à toute vitesse, se précipitant à l'extérieur, son portable collé à l'oreille pour prévenir Ray de passer le chercher immédiatement pour l'emmener à la prison.

Des scénarios tous plus horribles les uns que les autres étaient en train de se jouer dans l'esprit de l'avocat. Dans quel état était donc Mike ? Qu'était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi s'était-il battu alors qu'il venait à peine d'intégrer la prison ?

Mike Ross était à l'antipode de la stupidité ce qui amenait Harvey à penser qu'il ne s'était pas battu mais qu'il avait été battu. Et cela faisait une incroyable différence pour lui. Il allait retrouver le fils de pute qui avait osé posé un doigt sur Mike et lui faire regretter son geste pour le restant de ses jours, il s'en faisait la promesse.

Ses idées n'étaient absolument pas claires durant les longues minutes qui passèrent avant qu'il n'arrive à la prison. Ray faisait de son mieux pour se frayer un passage dans le trafic incroyablement saturé de New York et Harvey se retenait de lui crier d'accélérer car il savait pertinemment que son employé et ami ne pouvait aller plus vite et passer sa colère et son inquiétude sur lui n'allait en rien arranger la situation.

Cependant, le temps semblait tourner au ralenti et Harvey s'inquiétait davantage à chaque seconde qui passait. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait été voir Mike, l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures et vérifier son état physique et mental.

Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tellement pour ce que ce pauvre gamin devait subir par sa faute.

Il s'était sacrifié pour lui, plus que quiconque n'en avait jamais fait pour le brun. Et ça l'avait détruit. Il ne dormait plus la nuit depuis que le blond était en prison, s'imaginant ce qu'il devait subir par sa faute. Et il ne se reposait guère plus la journée car Mike ne quittait jamais ses pensées. Tout ce qu'il voulait était trouver un moyen de le faire sortir de prison, il voulait le sortir de cet enfer et le mettre en sécurité.

Le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement car depuis que Harvey avait reçu cet appel de la prison, il peinait à respirer et il avait l'impression qu'il allait rendre son petit-déjeuner sur le sol du taxi.

Quelques minutes, il devait juste tenir quelques minutes supplémentaires avant d'enfin pouvoir voir Mike.

oOo

Harvey déboula dans le hall de la prison et bouscula à peu près chaque personne qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

-Je veux voir Mike Ross, je suis son avocat, s'enquit-il immédiatement, butant sur les mots tant il était essoufflé.

L'homme qui se trouvait à l'accueil lui lança un regard désobligeant, jugeant apparemment son comportement mais il ne prononça pas un mot et il le laissa passer en acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête, choisissant de ne pas se confronter à la détermination de l'avocat qui se tenait devant lui.

Harvey n'arrêta sa course que lorsqu'il se trouva finalement seul face à Mike, dans la salle où il effectuait habituellement ses visites.

-Mike ! S'écria-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Le blond avait un air penaud et semblait porter la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Un coquard se dessinait largement autour de son œil gauche et une légère fissure barrait la commissure de ses lèvres.

La vision qui s'offrit à Harvey lui déplut largement.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus de deux secondes avant de poser ses mains doucement sur ses joues pour inspecter les dégâts.

-Comment tu te sens ? Souffla-t-il, l'inquiétude perlant de tous les pores de sa peau.

-Ça va, Harvey. Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air, essaya de le rassurer le blond en se dégageant de sa prise. Je n'aurais plus rien dans quelques jours.

Harvey ne se contenta pas de cette réponse. Il jaugeait Mike du regard, descendant lentement les yeux le long de son corps, essayant vainement de repérer une quelconque blessure à ajouter à celles déjà présentes sur son visage. Les habits que portaient le blond l'empêchait de correctement inspecter les dégâts et cela eut pour effet de le frustrer incroyablement.

Le silence prit place entre les deux hommes, Harvey arborant toujours son air inquiet et Mike paraissant gêné, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. La tension était palpable.

-Qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda abruptement le brun.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Bien sûr que ça en a une ! Je vais lui faire regretter ce qu'il t'a fait, tu peux en être certain.

-Non ! S'emporta Mike en reculant de quelques pas pour instaurer une forme de distance entre lui et son supérieur. Laisse tomber !

Un air blessé passa durant l'espace de quelques secondes sur le visage de Harvey.

-Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que ce fils de pute vienne finir ce qu'il a commencé, je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu sois seul ici par ma faute, vulnérable et à la merci d'ordures sans que je ne puisse te protéger !

Ce fut au tour du brun de s'emporter. Il se mit à marcher furieusement dans la pièce, une main crispée sur son visage tendu, incapable de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions tant il était affecté par la situation.

-Frank Gallo. Tu es familier avec ce nom n'est-ce pas ? Il s'est juré de faire de ma vie un enfer dès qu'il a compris qu'il pouvait t'atteindre à travers moi, finit éventuellement par expliquer Mike, le ton de sa voix à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure.

-Bordel, souffla Harvey qui revint se placer en face de Mike en deux enjambées, leurs corps seulement séparés par quelques menus centimètres de distance.

-Et je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit car ça empirera juste la situation.

-C'est de ma faute. Je suis tellement désolé Mike, soupira Harvey.

Il leva sa main et la posa presque sur la joue de son acolyte, s'arrêtant à seulement quelques centimètres de sa peau avant de finalement choisir de la laisser retomber mollement le long de son corps.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment agir en présence de Mike. Il ne pensait pas clairement depuis qu'il avait appris que le blond était blessé et il était complètement chamboulé.

Jamais il n'avait agi comme cela. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

-Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je ne peux pas rester sans agir. Tu comprends ?

-Promets moi que tu ne feras rien.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Promets-le moi.

Harvey ne répondit rien. Il était incapable de faire une promesse à Mike en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne la tiendrait pas. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il reste sans rien faire après ce qu'il avait appris, surtout en sachant que c'était entièrement de sa faute si Mike était blessé. Il allait trouver une solution pour le protéger et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

-Je ne peux pas te faire de promesse que je ne vais pas tenir.

-Bordel ! Tu peux pas juste faire ce que je te dis pour une seule putain de fois ? S'emporta Mike en le poussant légèrement. Je peux me protéger tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Tu comprends pas que tu vas me mettre encore plus en danger si tu tentes de faire quelque chose ? C'est pas toi qui est enfermé dans cette prison avec un putain de psychopathe mais essaie au moins de me comprendre et d'accepter de faire ce que je te dis !

-Tu es dans cette situation par ma faute ! Je vais trouver une solution pour te protéger peu importe ce que tu vas me dire car je ne supporte pas que tu sois seul ici et que tu te fasses tabasser par un sale type dont l'unique but est de m'atteindre ! Et ce fils de pute a réussi son coup !

-Arrête, Harvey ! Tu peux tout aussi bien partir et ne pas revenir si tu refuses de me promettre que tu ne feras rien.

La voix de Mike était désormais calme et sèche. C'était bien pire que de la colère pour Harvey. Les mots le frappèrent au moins aussi bien qu'une gifle et il recula comme si Mike l'avait personnellement frappé.

-Je... désolé c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, souffla Mike en s'avançant d'un pas vers le brun. Ne pars pas, s'il-te-plaît.

-Je ne comptais pas le faire.

Harvey mit fin à la distance qui se trouvait entre eux et dans un instant de désespoir total, il entoura Mike de ses bras et ferma les yeux, le visage collé contre sa nuque. Il avait désespérément besoin de sentir l'homme contre lui, de s'assurer qu'il soit vivant, de sentir son cœur battre contre le sien.

Mike ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement rendre son étreinte à Harvey, posant maladroitement ses mains sur son dos.

C'était la première fois que Harvey manifestait un signe d'affection envers lui et la vérité était que Mike ne savait comment réagir à cela. Tout ce dont il avait conscience était le doux sentiment de chaleur et de réconfort qui se répandit dans son corps sous l'effet de l'étreinte. Il aurait souhaité que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais même s'il avait pleinement conscience que dans quelques minutes, Harvey serait contraint de partir et qu'il allait retourner affronter son enfer personnel.

-Harvey..., souffla Mike. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Arrête de te blâmer pour ce qui m'arrive ici, c'était mon choix et celui de personne d'autre.

-Je m'inquiète tellement, tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

La voix du brun n'était qu'un murmure, caressant doucement la nuque de Mike qui tressaillit. Harvey le maintenait fermement contre lui, comme pour s'assurer que le blond était bien réel. Il avait besoin de relâcher la pression qui lui tordait douloureusement le ventre depuis qu'il avait appris que Mike se trouvait dans un sale état.

Il se recula finalement, après quelques minutes de doux silence où aucun des deux hommes n'avait bougé, si ce n'est pour Mike qui avait laissé ses doigts caresser doucement le dos de son ami pour le rassurer.

-Promets que tu ne feras rien.

Le plus jeune prit la main de Harvey entre les siennes et le força à le regarder.

Sous la détermination ardente de Mike, l'avocat ne put que promettre, la boule de panique prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur dans son ventre.

Il posa sa main libre sur la joue du blond, laissant son doigt se promener un instant sur la parcelle de peau offerte à lui.

Finalement, il se décida à quitter la pièce, laissant un Mike complètement chamboulé et perdu derrière lui.

oOo

Harvey fut incapable de se reposer dans les jours qui suivirent. Il ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour Mike. Il avait été contraint de lui promettre qu'il n'allait pas chercher une solution pour le protéger et ça le tuait littéralement. Chaque minute qui passait lui était insupportable, il avait l'impression que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver à son associé et il n'était pas à ses côtés pour l'aider.

Il aurait tout donné pour échanger sa place avec lui. Il se détestait pour être allongé dans le confort de son lit, dans son appartement luxueux, tandis que Mike se trouvait loin de lui, seul dans une prison dans laquelle il n'aurait jamais dû être s'il ne s'était pas sacrifié pour Harvey.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'avocat n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation et ça le tuait lentement mais sûrement.

Depuis que Mike avait été incarcéré, il avait été incapable d'avoir une vraie bonne nuit de sommeil ou d'assurer son travail la journée à Pearson Specter Litt. Louis s'occupait littéralement tout seul de leur cabinet pendant que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers une seule et même personne : Mike Ross.

Et les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer son état de santé mental lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était enfermé avec Frank Gallo, totalement à la merci de ce sociopathe qui l'avait déjà tabassé et qui devait certainement penser à la prochaine torture qu'il allait lui faire subir. Non seulement il torturait Mike, mais son véritable but était de torturer Harvey et ça marchait formidablement bien.

Il avait beau être un sociopathe, Harvey devait bien avouer qu'il savait lire à travers les gens pour exploiter leurs faiblesses et les faire misérablement souffrir.

Le meilleur négociateur de New York aurait préféré se faire rouer de coups plutôt qu'endurer la torture mentale que Gallo exerçait sur lui en se vengeant sur son protégé.

Mais ce genre de pensées ne l'amenait nulle part car peu importe ce qu'il essayait de trouver pour tirer Mike de cette situation, chaque idée qui venait éclore dans son esprit impliquait trahir la promesse qu'il avait fait à son ami, lui jurant droit dans les yeux qu'il resterait à l'écart.

Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être placé face à la situation d'une façon extérieure et de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Harvey était littéralement en train de s'arracher les cheveux cette nuit-là. Il était cinq heures du matin et il n'avait pas dû dormir plus de dix minutes, grand maximum. Il se leva furieusement du lit, résigné à passer une nouvelle nuit blanche.

A peine avait-il fait quelques pas pour quitter sa chambre que son téléphone sonna. Qui pouvait donc l'appeler à une heure si tardive de la nuit -ou si tôt du matin- ? Il décrocha.

-_Harvey Specter_ ?

Il ne reconnut pas la voix au bout du fil.

-C'est bien moi, répondit-il.

-_Vous devez venir à la prison de Danbury, le plus tôt serait le mieux._

Un mauvais pressentiment frappa Harvey et plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne réponde à son interlocuteur.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-_Votre client, Michael Ross, a été poignardé par un détenu. Il a été amené à l'infirmerie immédiatement mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il est inconscient. Votre nom figurait sur son dossier comme la personne à appeler en cas de problèmes, d'où mon appel._

L'homme avait débité son petit discours d'une voix calme et statique, aucun sentiment ne perlait de sa déclaration. Il effectuait simplement son travail, sans parler à demi-mots, sans annoncer la nouvelle avec une quelconque sympathie.

Harvey avait été mis à genoux en moins d'une minute de conversation téléphonique.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Il mit fin à l'appel et dut s'appuyer contre le mur de sa chambre pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol.

Mike était blessé.

Mike avait été poignardé.

Mike pouvait ne jamais se réveiller.

oOo

Harvey sortit de son appartement sans prendre le temps d'enfiler des habits plus corrects que son simple pyjama. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre, trop pressé pour attendre l'ascenseur, il appela Ray et lui pria de venir immédiatement le chercher.

Quand il sortit et que le froid le frappa de plein fouet, il prit conscience qu'il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et un jogging alors que l'on se trouvait en plein mois de janvier. Et il s'en fichait éperdument.

Au pire des cas, il attraperait un rhume.

Au pire des cas, Mike allait mourir.

Cela lui faisait revoir ses priorités.

Ray ne mit pas bien longtemps avant d'arriver devant l'immeuble. Harvey sauta dans la voiture et son chauffeur slaloma entre les voitures tout le long de la route pour arriver le plus vite possible à la prison fédérale. Aucun des deux hommes ne prononça un mot pendant le trajet.

En arrivant à la prison, Harvey énonça son nom à l'entrée et n'attendit pas qu'on l'invite pour passer, attrapant le premier agent qu'il trouva sur son chemin pour qu'on l'amène à l'infirmerie auprès de Mike.

Il allait débouler dans la chambre comme une furie quand un docteur le stoppa net dans sa course avec une main posée sur son torse, l'empêchant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Pas si vite. Vous êtes de la famille ?

-Vous vous foutez de moi ? Je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus de sa famille et aux dernières nouvelles, je suis également celui qu'on a contacté en plein milieu de la nuit pour que je vienne ici !

-Très bien, très bien, calmez-vous je vous prie. Son état est stable, ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Il vient de sortir d'une opération, il faut qu'il se repose et il risque de ne pas se réveiller avant plusieurs heures à cause de l'anesthésie. Nous avons dû arrêter l'hémorragie et recoudre la blessure. Ce n'est pas très beau à voir et il va certainement garder la cicatrice mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Harvey eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Comme si ses poumons avait été bloqués depuis l'appel qu'il avait reçu et qu'il n'avait pas eu accès à assez d'air pour assurer un bon fonctionnement de ses voies respiratoires.

Mike n'allait pas mourir. C'était tout ce qui importait.

-Tout ne va pas rentrer dans l'ordre ! Explosa-t-il. On a essayé de l'assassiner !

-J'ignore dans quelles circonstances l'accident s'est produit et ce n'est pas de mon ressort de vous informer sur l'affaire mais un agent vous sera envoyé dans la matinée, il sera plus à même de vous expliquer.

Harvey jugea bon de ne pas répondre. Il aurait été injuste de passer ses nerfs sur le chirurgien qui venait de sauver la vie de Mike. Il se contenta de le pousser légèrement afin de pénétrer dans la pièce où se trouvait le blond. Il avait besoin de le voir plus que toute autre chose, il devait être à ses côtés et rien n'y personne n'allait l'empêcher de le faire.

Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'appuya quelques instants sur cette dernière en posant les yeux sur Mike qui était étendu dans un lit. Il était d'une pâleur extrême et Harvey dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux.

Il s'approcha doucement, tira une chaise qu'il amena à côté du lit et se laissa tomber dessus, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il devait laisser retomber la pression mais voir son associé dans un tel état le plongeait dans une détresse incommensurable. Il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier d'un cauchemar bien trop cruel.

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'une telle chose allait arriver. Il l'avait su dès le moment où il était venu confronter Mike alors qu'il avait été roué de coups. Et il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ça alors que le blond aurait pu mourir, il avait frôlé la mort, il l'avait embrassée et Harvey ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il approcha une main tremblante du lit et la posa doucement sur celle de Mike, maintenant une légère pression dans la sienne. Sa peau était glaciale.

Harvey ne se risqua pas à soulever le drap pour observer la blessure qui était de toute manière bandée. La vision même du bandage aurait suffi à le faire craquer définitivement.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il devait juste attendre que Mike se réveille.

oOo

Harvey s'était assoupi, sa main toujours dans celle de Mike, prenant quelques minutes de repos dont il manquait terriblement. Il sentit un mouvement à ses côtés ce qui le réveilla instantanément.

Mike était en train de se réveiller.

Les sens aux aguets, il se redressa et tomba sur deux yeux bleus qui l'observaient en silence.

-Mike ! Tu es réveillé, dieu soit loué, soupira Harvey en posant gentiment sa main libre sur la joue du plus jeune.

-Har-Harvey ? Murmura le blond.

-Je suis là, Mike.

Le blond tenta de se redresser dans le lit mais une grimace de douleur déforma instantanément son visage et Harvey le repoussa gentiment contre le sommier.

-Ne bouge pas, Mike. Tu sors tout juste d'une opération il faut que tu te reposes. Je vais appeler le docteur.

Ce dernier vint inspecter le patient, vérifiant sa tension, son rythme cardiaque et quelques autres formalités avant de rassurer les deux hommes sur l'état de santé du blond et de quitter la pièce.

Une fois seuls à nouveau, Harvey se laissa retomber sur la chaise et offrit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant à son associé.

-Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, souffla-t-il, sa voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. J'ai cru que... j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre.

Mike mit quelques secondes à assimiler les paroles de son aîné. Il était inhabituel pour Harvey de laisser libre court à ses émotions et encore plus inhabituel pour lui de les exprimer franchement. Il avait l'air si affecté par la situation que Mike eut un pincement au cœur en lisant toute l'inquiétude qui se trouvait dans le regard du brun.

-Tu te soucies de moi, répondit-il simplement.

Ça avait été une sorte de plaisanterie entre eux depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Harvey Specter, le grand avocat qui paraissait froid et insensible et qui au fond, éprouvait des sentiments même s'il ne laissait pratiquement personne dans sa vie les apercevoir. Et pour une fois, Mike Ross les apercevait et son cœur se gonflait de bonheur et de chaleur à cette idée.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux encore en douter ? Souffla Harvey en posant sa main sur celle du blond.

-Tu as toujours dit que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Je mentais.

Un doux silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, chacun méditant les paroles de l'autre.

-Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda finalement le brun.

-Je... Tu avais raison. Frank Gallo. Il a plusieurs gardiens dans sa poche. Il a réussi à se retrouver seul avec moi assez longtemps pour me poignarder. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait aussi loin... Kevin Miller, mon voisin de cellule, est arrivé avec un gardien mais c'était déjà trop tard. La seule bonne nouvelle dans l'histoire c'est que Gallo va certainement être renvoyé dans une prison de haute sécurité pour tentative de meurtre.

-Pas certainement. C'est sûr et j'y veillerai personnellement. Cette ordure est finie, je ferai en sorte qu'il ne remette jamais un pied dans la civilisation.

L'avocat pensait chaque parole qu'il venait d'énoncer, jamais il ne laisserait l'homme qui avait tenté d'ôter la vie de Mike reprendre une vie normale. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le voir souffrir pour l'atrocité qu'il avait commis.

-Mike, je suis tellement désolé...

-Désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? S'étonna le blond qui tourna son regard vers Harvey qui gardait sa tête baissée sur leurs mains jointes.

-De ne pas t'avoir protégé. Tu aurais pu mourir. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

-Ecoute-moi bien, tu n'as absolument rien fait. C'est moi qui t'ai fait promettre de pas t'en mêler et de rester à l'écart car je pouvais me défendre tout seul. Tu as insisté et j'ai refusé catégoriquement. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. La seule personne à blâmer c'est Frank Gallo et il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait.

Mike sourit légèrement au brun et exerça une petite pression sur sa main. Harvey était là, près de lui. Il était venu à la seconde où il avait appris ce qui était arrivé et il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Il le soutenait de la plus parfaite façon qui soit et le blond n'avait besoin de rien d'autre si ce n'était sa présence à ses côtés.

-Merci d'être venu.

-Tu croyais que j'allais t'abandonner à ton triste sort ? S'insurgea le plus âgé en haussant un sourcil. Ça n'arrivera jamais, crois-moi.

Cette nuit-là, Mike avait bien failli mourir. Aussi horrible que cette affirmation puisse paraître, elle avait au moins eu pour effet d'envoyer un électrochoc à Harvey et lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur des sentiments qu'il avait laissé de côté et tenté d'oublier depuis bien trop longtemps.

Mike Ross était plus qu'un associé. Il était plus qu'un ami. Il était la personne qui hantait ses pensées nuit et jour, la personne pour qui il n'avait de cesse de s'inquiéter, la personne qui faisait battre son cœur et qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Il était la personne qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber ou déçu, qui l'avait toujours pardonné pour ses erreurs et qui n'avait jamais cesser de le soutenir dans ses choix même quand tout le monde lui tournait le dos.

Harvey avait bien essayé de se persuader que l'affection qu'il ressentait envers lui était purement amicale, une affection simple que l'on portait à quelqu'un que l'on apprécie, à un collègue ou à un ami. Cependant, ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Les sentiments qui emplissaient son cœur quand il se trouvait à ses côtés étaient nouveaux pour lui. C'était des émotions et des sensations uniques, magiques, un sentiment de plénitude totale qu'il n'aurait voulu remplacer ou effacer pour rien au monde.

Maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de cela, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il aimait Mike, il l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur et comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne auparavant. Le fait d'avoir manqué de le perdre lui en avait fait prendre conscience avec violence et Harvey ne se voyait pas passer une minute de plus sans avouer ce qu'il ressentait au blond. Il devait lui dire car garder le silence lui était soudainement devenu insupportable et il avait l'impression de suffoquer.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença-t-il en levant le regard vers Mike.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et l'invita à continuer.

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas paniquer et je te demande juste de me laisser finir mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te dire ce que je suis sur le point de te dire. J'ai failli te perdre ce soir. Quand on m'a appelé au milieu de la nuit pour me dire que tu avais été poignardé, mon monde s'est écroulé. C'était comme si on avait coupé ma respiration et que j'étais sur le point de mourir. C'est là que j'ai réalisé quelque chose dont j'ai conscience depuis bien longtemps mais que je me refusais d'accepter par peur. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça et l'inconnu me fait peur. Je... Je suis amoureux de toi, Mike. Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont là depuis longtemps, depuis le début, certainement, mais je me refusais de les laisser prendre le contrôle car je ne voulais pas accepter la situation telle qu'elle était. J'ai toujours refusé quelconque relation sérieuse, je ne m'implique pas, je ne me laisse pas attendrir et je ne ressens rien de plus que du désir sexuel pour mes partenaires. Avec toi, c'est différent. Avec toi, c'est autre chose.

Mike n'avait pas quitté Harvey des yeux pendant son discours. Il ne put empêcher le sourire qui montait sur ses lèvres d'éclore. Jamais n'avait-il cru que le brun lui fasse une telle déclaration et maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il avait envie d'exploser de bonheur.

Pendant un moment, l'avocat crut que le plus jeune allait le rejeter, qu'il allait s'indigner et lui demander froidement de quitter la pièce et de ne jamais revenir. Il s'apprêtait même à partir de lui-même, résigné, quand Mike lâcha sa main pour agripper son t-shirt, le tirant vers lui.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir après ça ? Arrête de me faire attendre et embrasse-moi.

La surprise passée, un air de contentement ravi se peint sur le visage de l'avocat et il ne se fit pas prier pour s'approcher de Mike, réunissant finalement leurs lèvres ensemble. Le baiser fut d'abord timide et maladroit, avant que le désir trop longtemps contenu ne les amène à s'explorer et à se mordiller. Harvey vint placer sa main sur la joue du blond et approfondit le baiser en laissant sa langue traverser l'infime barrière que constituait les lèvres de Mike.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le souffle vint à leur manquer, leurs pupilles dilatées et brillantes.

Harvey vint appuyer son front contre celui de l'homme qu'il pouvait désormais appeler son petit-ami et émit un petit soupir satisfait.

-Ne me refait plus jamais ça. Reste en vie ou je te tuerai moi-même, souffla le brun.

-Je tâcherai d'essayer..., sourit Mike, son souffle caressant doucement le cou de l'avocat.

Harvey prit son visage en coupe et unit leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Parfois, être proche de la mort pouvait être bien utile...

* * *

Merci infiniment d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! En espérant vous retrouver très vite sur une nouvelle histoire.

Le fandom français Suits manque _CRUELLEMENT_ de Marvey à mon goût alors tâchons de rectifier ça ensemble pour vivre dans un monde meilleur ! o/


End file.
